Episode 10
Episode 10 - 2nd draft by EmeraldEyes14, Nov 5, 2012, 8:37:47 PM Jui434 Scene 1MASTER is working in his lab. RIN is on the right side of the capsule and LEN is on the left. They are mostly finished, with MASTER working onattaching the legs and hands. MASTER: part of a wrist onto LEN. Almost done… phone on table near the [http://sta.sh/01sm2pdzbull# computer rings.] MASTER: over to pick it up. Hello? Yes, speaking. (startled) Really? Are you sure? Alright. hangs up and glances at RIN and LEN before rushing out of the secret lab up to the main floor. Meiko? MEIKO: out from doorway, leaning against a wall with a bottle of alcohol. Yeah, whuzzup? looks at the drink, slightly concerned. MASTER: (yells) Kaito! Would you mind coming here, please? KAITO: (rushes over to master from somewhere) Yes? MASTER: Benzen called; they requested I report on the progress of Rin and Len; the ones I'm working on in the lab. I should be there for some time. I’m not sure that Meiko is… glances at MEIKO, who is now sleeping against the wall. …in any condition to look after Miku and you, so could you keep an eye on things while I am gone? KAITO: (uneasy) Okay… MASTER: Good. rushes back down to the lab to get RIN and LEN. Scene 2Viper is sitting in her lab, sketching yet another blueprint. screen flashes in red "BENZEN UPDATE". VIPER: looking up at screen. What is it this time…? Better be something worth my attention. clicks on the red flashing letters. A new [http://sta.sh/01sm2pdzbull# window pops up and text appears.] What? begins to read, then stops a few seconds later, eyebrows drawn in over her tight face. Haku, Neru! Come. and NERU run over to Viper. VIPER: I have just received a notification from an… accomplice within Benzen. A certain man of interest to me has returned. He is heading over to the company at this very moment. I want you to go to Benzen and bring that man, or one of his new… creations, to me. I wi- NERU: (interrupting) Will we get weapons this time? gasps, looking nervously for VIPER’s reaction. NERU glares at her, then looks steadily into VIPER’s face. VIPER: (glares) Yes. You will be getting weapons. These, in fact. opens [http://sta.sh/01sm2pdzbull# drawer and pulls out two pistols, giving one to each of them.] You will also be taking a small team of viruses. Oh, here is a picture of the target. picture across the desk to them. takes it and holds it up. VIPER: (coldly) This will be your chance to redeem yourselves from your previous failures. Just maybe I won't dismantle you if you succeed. But we will see. NERU: (apprehensive) O-okay. puts the picture down, and the two leave. shot shows the picture on the desk. It’s a portrait of Master. Scene 3MASTER is at Benzen in a small room. RIN and LEN are laid out on a table as he continues to connect the last pieces. On a second table, there is a laptop with the files that contain the S.O.U.L. code of the twins. Various supplies and tools are laid out on a table. One wall is made of glass and enables you to see out into the hallway. Several Benzen members stand outside this wall making careful notes on clipboards. finishes attaching LEN's other hand, and moves on to RIN's. An explosion shakes the building. MASTER: stumbles. Wha- is a large crash, and then the sound of people screaming in the distance. Master: Ah! drops the screwdriver. looking in through glass wall panic and run away, out of view. MASTER: Damn… what's going on? [He reaches for his cellphone, opens it and dials a number. Hello? May I speak to Mr. Sato? (pause) Yes, this is- yes -WHAT? (pause) So soon? (longer pause, followed by a sigh) Yes, I suppose so. hangs up, calls again. Hello? Yes, Kaito this is me. Remember the agreement I made with Benzene? Well, I hope Meiko's not drunk anymore, because I need you three here. Come ready to fight. hangs up. voice crackles to life over a P.A. System. P.A: Attention all staff, attention! Please report to your stations, we are experiencing a level four emergency! If you are working on a project under high security, please remain where you are until further notice! Thank you. Master: (concerned) All of this, and they want me to stay in here? (sighs) Well, maybe I should continue working... if I am able to finish quickly, they can assist the others… goes back to work. Scene 4HAKU and NERU have infiltrated Benzen and are in search for MASTER. As they head down the halls, the hallway behind them is damaged by the forty or so viruses flying and crawling after them, ready to attack. NERU: open a door with one hand, holding her gun with the other. He's not in here! Geez, this is getting so boring! continues walking. HAKU: (sighs) Neru… this is a big building. We've covered less than a quarter of it. What do you expect? NERU: Something other than this! open another door, this time a few female scientists shriek and run out and head down the hall. HAKU: Well, we have to keep searching. No one knows what Viper would do if we failed again… we can't fail again. NERU: (sarcastically) Yeah, you think I haven’t figured that out? looks forward and over to the right. Wait… look! Is that him? and NERU rush forward and stop in front of the glass wall. NERU punches the glass as hard as she can, but it is unaffected. MASTER: up from work and sees NERU and HAKU. (gasps in surprise) Meiko, Kaito… hurry up… NERU: Hey! Nothing happened! HAKU: (sighs) It's probably reinforced glass… Maybe there's a door? We’ll have a better chance getting in there. NERU: along the wall. Maybe… There! the door and walks over to it. Let's do this! streaks right past her back. Whoa! stumbles, loses her balance and almost falls. HAKU: (urgent) Neru, look out! fireball streaks past NERU, barely missing her. MEIKO runs towards them in battle mode along with KAITO and MIKU. MEIKO: Dang it, I missed! KAITO: Maybe you have a hangover! MEIKO: Shut up! stops about 15 feet away from them before firing another fireball, this time at HAKU. HAKU: ducks. Neru! Tell the Viruses to attack! Neru: On it! reaches into her pocket and pulls out the remote. She selects an option that sends half the viruses flying at the three. MEIKO aims at the larger flying viruses, causing them to fall to the ground.KAITO starts shooting down the other viruses with shards of ice.MIKU slashes any viruses that comes within the reach of her sword, NERU: Tch. presses another button and the remaining viruses fly at them. three try to destroy their assailants without being injured themselves, but are fighting a losing battle. The viruses begin landing hits. MIKU gives a shout and swings her sword around in a frantic burst of energy. KAITO: Miku! tries to hit the viruses with one free hand using ice. He knocks some of them out of the way, but a shard of ice knocks into MIKU. Oh, shoot. gets knocked down by the ice, tries to stand back up but can’t. She manages to continue fending off the viruses. MEIKO: (angry) You idiot, Kaito! flames the viruses around her, runs over to MIKU and destroys the ones attacking her. She helps MIKU up. Are you okay? MIKU: Y-yeah. I'm fine. looks over to KAITO, who is being overrun. The three then work together to destroy the last few viruses. KAITO: (sighs in relief) Thanks… They almost got me, there! MEIKO: You idiot, you hit Miku! [She hits him on the head. KAITO: (sheepish) Heh heh heh… yeah. Sorry about that, Miku. bullet whizzes by his head, slamming into the wall a few meters away. KAITO: (shocked) Wha- prepares to fire another shot. MEIKO sends a fireball at HAKU, which barely misses her leg. As NERU raises her gun to fire, MIKU notices the movement and is able to block the bullet with her sword. A musical clang rings out. KAITO knocks the gun from NERU’s hand with a shot of ice. NERU, resorting to direct action, rushes at MIKU, knocking her to the ground. MEIKO tries to pull NERU off. Meanwhile KAITO rapidly shoots ice at HAKU, causing her to stumble, and KAITO uses the chance to encase her legs in ice. MIKU finally pushes NERU away and rematerializes the sword in her hands. In the foreground NERU desperately evades MIKU’s swings while in the background the ice covers HAKU’s arms, including the gun. MEIKO sends a stream of fire at NERU, but misses and only distracts MIKU, who gets punched in the face by NERU. MIKU's sword is knocked from her hand once more. NERU grabs it and uses it to deliver a heavy blow. MIKU falls back against the hallway wall and does not move. MEIKO: (panicked) Miku! once more sends a stream of fire at NERU. to run around the room avoiding the stream of fire, NERU drops the sword. She tries suddenly switches direction to dodge the flames but MEIKO remains determinedly focuses on her. So focused, in fact, she doesn't notice as NERU runs in front of HAKU, causing the stream of fire to melt the ice just enough to free one arm- with the rest melting quickly. NERU grins in triumph, but gets grazed by the stream of fire. NERU: Ah! beats out the fire on her clothes. is apparently exhausted with the effort of encasing HAKU, and sinks to the floor as the ice around her slowly melts. He closes his eyes, unconscious. MEIKO too is drained by her efforts, and doesn’t look far away from collapsing herself. NERU meanwhile has gotten behind MEIKO, and kicks her in the back of the knee. MEIKO falls, hits her head on the ground, and is knocked unconscious. NERU: Ha! Done! HAKU: Yeah, great job. Now g-get me out of here! It’s freezing! NERU: How? walks over to HAKU, inspecting the ice. I think we’ll have to wait for you to melt. HAKU: of her arms are now free. She tosses the gun away in disgust. What… should we do about them? They could wake up any second now… NERU: Restrain her with these, I guess? holds up a pair of handcuffs. HAKU: (groans) Where did you get handcuffs? melting ice is spreading down to her waist. NERU: and handcuffs MIKU, then KAITO, then MEIKO. It’s about time we got inside that room. grabs MIKU’s sword from where it fell. HAKU: the sword cautiously. What are you doing with that? NERU: We don’t have time for lollygagging! raises the sword. HAKU: (nervously) Careful! brings down the sword on the ice, cracking it in several places. After a few more swings HAKU is able to free herself. NERU: Now let’s see about breaking down that door. strides purposefully towards the door. scene shifts through the glass, to show MASTER still inside the room. He looks up to see NERU walking over, and begins to work faster. Dramatic music plays. MASTER: Almost done… in the hallway, HAKU jogs over to the door to join NERU. NERU steps forward with a stumble, regains her balance, then reaches the door and pulls back into a fighting stance. Scene 5MASTER is now at the keyboard. hurriedly types in a few keys. Dramatic music stops as the shot switches to show RIN and LEN’s closed eyes. A starting-up sound plays, and their eyes open together. Scene 6Back in the hallway with HAKU and NERU, we can no longer see through the glass. kicks down the door with superhuman strength. She steps inside so we are unable to see her. The shot pauses for a second, until we see NERU get thrown out of the room, hitting the wall; the twins used their powers to send a desk flying at her. HAKU: Neru! hurries over and kneels down beside her. Neru, are you okay? NERU: eyes groggily. (weary) Y- yeah. tenses as she notices something. Haku, look out! looks back at the doorway. RIN and LEN stand together in battle mode, holding hands and using their powers to send another projectile, which shatters on the wall behind them. HAKU picks NERU up and runs away, down the hall and around the corner, as the second projectile hits the spot they stood only a moment ago. RIN: go of LEN’s hand and rubs her eyes. Hmm… looks around. Where… am I? also gazes around, trying to piece together what is happening. They look at each other simultaneously, with looks of surprise. Both: Hm? giggles and LEN gives a light laugh, also simultaneously. LEN spots MEIKO lying on the ground and wanders over to her, with RIN following. LEN: Hello? shakes her shoulders. Are you okay? looks concerned as MEIKO finally wakes up. MEIKO: (groggy) Hmm… looks at Len. Are you… the new… KAITO: (interrupts by calling out) Mei!? Miku? sits up. Wha- Why are my hands handcuffed? tries to freeze the lock off, gives up, and simply smashes it against the ground. Ow. wastes no time but rushes over to MEIKO, and firmly shoves LEN out of the way. What happened? MASTER: out of lab to MIKU. Miku! Miku are you alright? does not react, even as MASTER gently shakes her shoulders. RIN: over as well. Here, maybe I can… she bends over, she trips and falls right onto MIKU. MIKU: bolt upright. Aah! looks around. What was that…? I remember… I was hit by a- but I can't remember… looks up at RIN and LEN, who have gathered around her. Who are you two? LEN: I'm… (confused) I'm… RIN: My name is… MIKU: at MASTER in alarm. Are they alright? What happened to them? MASTER: at RIN (on his right) and then LEN (on his left). They’re fine, just adjusting. These are the two I was working on. I made them just in time to save you, but that meant making them start up in battle mode. It’s not the optimum wake-up scenario, and as you can see left them a bit confused. It should pass, though. MEIKO: up to them. Well, you shouldn't stay in battle mode for long. It'll wear you two out! Just try relaxing for a bit and it should fade on its own. Anyways, I'm Meiko, your oldest… well, you could call me a sister, I guess. MIKU: I'm Miku, and that guy in the blue hair is Kaito. He's older than me, but younger than Meiko. The man with the brown hair we call Master. He created all of us. RIN: at all the people while trying to name them, messing them up horribly. Miku… Master… Meiko… Kaito. then points at LEN. And... You're Len! LEN: (grins) Yeah, that's right! I'm Len. And you're Rin! RIN: (joyfully) Really? My name is Rin! Scene 8 VIPER is in her office, yelling at NERU and HAKU for failing again. VIPER: (outraged) Are you telling me that you failed? stands up. AGAIN? HAKU: (terrified) Y-yes. There were two more this time, and they were very… strong. Neru was almost killed! VIPER: I don't care about that! I've almost decided to destroy you myself! Now get out of here before I dismantle both of you! and NERU run out as fast as they can. VIPER throws a book at them as they leave. VIPER: Those useless… sits back down again. Only way to produce results is with threats… Part of me really is tempted to dismantle them. turns on a screen on the wall, and watches clips from the battle, apparently filmed through a virus that was not quite destroyed. Next time, I will get my hands on one of those "VOCALOIDs" of his. Perhaps… I should create my own kind of android. glances down at a blueprint on the desk, gets up, and walks out. shot zooms to show the blueprints. It is a rough sketch of a new, more humanoid virus. The bottom of the blueprint reads, “Toxica”.